KND: Legion's Shadow
by DC2030
Summary: Legion. A threat to the KND. A threat to the Teenz. A threat to the world. Legion is casting his shadow of fear over the world. This isn't your normal villain. Numbuh 1 is on the job. Sequel to KND: Civil War.
1. I: We Are Many

**Alright, ch1 of KND: Legion's Shadow! **

* * *

_Myths, Legends, Fables, all having some mythical presence within, whether it be some undying moral or some corny ending where the protagonist defeats his mortal enemy. But all stories are famous for one of four things, the protagonist, the plot, a lesson, and the antagonist. This is not the story of a noble quest or teaching a lifelong moral, this is a simple story, about the good guys doing all they could to stop the villain. This was one of the darkest days in the history of the KND, second only to one other._

**West Port, Virginia**

Midnight. Teenagers silently worked as boats entered the port. The teens unloaded the dozens of crates via man power and crane. Chad Dickson, the infamous traitor of the KND and third in command of the Teenz, oversaw the shipment delivery.

Chad pulled out his cell phone and dialed up The Steve's number. He pressed the call button and waited for the king of teenagers.

"_Hello?" _ The Steve asked from his end as music boomed in the background.

"Sir, the shipment is on schedule and being unloaded as we speak" Chad said slyly. "We've got enough chemicals to begin our stink bomb campaign on every major kid hotspot in Virginia."

"_Excellent! Soon after this little prelude, we'll launch stink bomb campaigns all over the world! No kid will be safe from the smell!" _The Steve exclaimed. "_Carry on with the good work man, The Steve is out to get his par-tay on!"_

Chad hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Right…yeah."

Behind a container on one of the docks, Numbuh 41 and 43 kept out of sight from the working teens. "Alright" Numbuh 41 said as she peered out from behind cover "We've got enough here to cover Virginia in a cloud of stink."

"Should we call it in?" Numbuh 43 asked as he held a P.I.P.E. to his ear, ready to alert their fellow operatives.

Numbuh 41 turned to her partner and nodded. "Definitely."

Atop one of the countless containers littering the port, a lone figure knelt and watched everything before him. The man shook violently. He bawled his left fist and punched the container before standing up. He shook violently once more before letting out a low cackle, making sure not to give away his location.

Chad sighed. They were going slower than he'd like. He was about to motion for them to speed up, only for two KND operatives to jump out of hiding and aim their weapons at him. Without turning to face the operatives, Chad merely spoke. "Isn't it a little past your bed time?"

"I hoe you've enjoyed tormenting kids Chad, the KND is on their way and we're going to take you in for decommissioning." Numbuh 41 smirked.

"You think you've got this all figured out don't you?" Chad asked turning around to face the two operatives. "Well, you don't. I have a larger role in the grand scheme; I will not let you destroy all that I had worked for."

Before any of the operatives could retort, screams erupted from several directions. "What is going on?" Chad asked aloud.

"Looks like the KND got here faster than we expected" Numbuh 43 smirked.

"No! No! They're all over me! They're all over me!" a teenager yelled running passed Chad and the two investigators. The teen frantically patted himself, swiping at nothing. "The spiders! The spiders! They're all over me!"

Chad walked up to the teen and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself Craig!"

"Get them of me Chad! The spiders are all over me!" Craig yelled once more before running towards the dock and jumping into the water.

Numbuhs 41 and 43 exchanged questioning glances. "…What was up with him?"

"I have no clue…" Chad sighed. Before he knew it more screams of terror erupted. Teens dropped what they were doing as green gas blew out to sea. The teens all began to react wildly and flinched as they began to hallucinate.

"Fear…" an eerie voice echoed throughout the port, sending shivers down Chad and the operatives spines. "Is that…fear we smell? Yes…it is fear…"

Chad and the two KND operatives turned around at the sound of a thud to see a scrawny man wearing burlap sack to cover his face with another sack acting as a hood standing behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Numbuh 43asked before gas was blown into his face. The operative coughed and gagged. His eyes instantly became blood shot. He blinked. Before his eyes, where Chad, Numbuh 41, and the mysterious man had stood, his worst fear stood before him. Clowns.

"Numbuh 43…?" Numbuh 41 asked, concerned for her partner.

"CLOWNS!" Numbuh 43 screamed like a girl before running around in a circle and hitting a pole.

Numbuh 41 only shook her head before inhaling the green gas. Like Numbuh 43, her eyes shot wide open as they became blood shot. She quickly began to hallucinate and freaked out as her worst fears quickly manifested before her eyes. Numbuh 41 shut her eyes and held herself, muttering to herself that 'they' would go away.

Chad looked around him, dumbfounded. Everyone around him was currently walking mad or babbling about something. He turned to face the scrawny man and took up a fighting stance. "Who are you?" Chad asked in a threatening tone.

"We are Legion" the man said raising his right hand which had syringes hooked to the tips of his digits. "For we are many." The man struck at Chad, impaling his side, injecting a green liquid into the teen.

Chad's eyes immediately widened in terror as the man's appearance changed before his eyes. The man now resembled a hideous fiend of his worst fears. Chad flailed left and right before crumpling up into a fetal position.

Despite Chad's vision, the man remained the same in appearance. The man smiled before turning and walking to the crane. The man began to reload the boat with the crates before taking off in the boat, leaving with the chemicals and leaving several youths in fear induced comas.

* * *

**KND Museum **

"_Uh. Hey Numbuh 101."_

_"Hi Numbuh 2030" Matt said smiling._

_"Later I need you to do something for me" _

Numbuh 101 sighed. It had been two weeks since then. Matt had agreed to do what Numbuh 2030 asked of him. The Prospector leader supplied him with the equipment to get the job done: A transmitter that could send a message back in time, and a card to read. Matt didn't know how the Prospector had come across the transmitter, but he knew why he wanted him to send a message back in time.

Matt turned on the transmitter and set the date. Two weeks ago, right when Fanny and Patton had their big argument. Matt then began to read the card. "Numbuh 101 calling the Moon Base, I bring you a message from the future, do not, I repeat do not let Numbuh's 60 and 86 leave the KND, don't go to Sector V, please don't trust Numbuh 4, and for the love of zero don't, I mean don't, let them release the prisoner!"

Matt sighed as he had finished. He understood all but one thing he had just done. Who was the prisoner?


	2. II: The Foundation

**CH2! Away...! Would have updated sooner but it wouldnt let me.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"Remind me again why you wanted to tag along?" Numbuh 2030 asked his companion as he and she walked up the gravel path uphill.

"Well I'm sorry that my being here is an inconvenience" Kayla said shaking her head.

Numbuh 2030 stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kayla. "I'm sorry, it's just…well this is a cemetery after all." Numbuh 2030 motioned to the hundreds of grave markers littering the grass covered soil. "I just didn't think you'd like the gloomy atmosphere."

"Pfft…hey, you don't really know me well…do you Nolan?" Kayla smirked. "And I thought we were making good progress."

"Well I'm sorry Kayla…I just didn't think you'd actually stop by -from Virginia- just to say hi on the day I come down here" Numbuh 2030 calmly spoke.

"That reminds me, who're you visiting? Family? Friend?" Kayla asked intrigued.

"Friend" Numbuh 2030 turned around and resumed walking up the hill.

"Just let me know when I'm asking too many questions" Kayla said hurrying up behind the Prospector leader.

"It's alright…I like hearing your voice" Numbuh 2030 scratched the back of his head.

"Well then…" Kayla turned away, blushing "Well…who is this…deceased friend of yours?"

Numbuh 2030 remained silent. He didn't speak until they reached the top of the hill. "He…is the one who offered me the chance to join the KND. Stay here, I need to do this alone." Kayla nodded, understanding. Numbuh 2030 walked down to the side of the gravel road, stopping before a grave with the number four-one-four inscribed into it.

"Hey Dillon…been awhile. You missed quite the shindig a couple of weeks ago…it was kind of funny if you thought about it." Numbuh 2030 let out a low laugh. "Everyone took sides in an argument between Numbuh 86 and 60…the whole thing was crazy. Don't worry though…your brothers are alright…so is your sister."

Numbuh 2030 rubbed his chin. "I've gotten better, Dillon. Less nightmares…I can dream again. I also met this girl…her names Kayla…she's nice. Things are actually getting better for me…I just want to say thanks…thanks for everything."

A low ring erupted from Numbuh 2030's back pocket. The Prospector Leader pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his pocket and placed it on his head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., answer. Numbuh 2030 speaking."

"_Nolan, there's been a situation" _Numbuh 1's voice rang through the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.s ear phones.

"What kind of situation?" Numbuh 2030 asked concerned.

"_Well for starters…we have a lead on the escapee."_

* * *

**West Port, Virginia. 20 Minutes Later**

Numbuh 1 waited near the edge of the port, waiting for the Prospector. A 2x4 helicopter came into view and slowly descended, landing near the Sector V leader. The side door to the helicopter opened and Numbuh 2030 and Kayla disembarked.

"I didn't realize you were bringing company" Nigel said, having noticed Kayla.

"You called at a rather bad time Nigel" Numbuh 2030 said half serious. "So, care to inform us of the situation."

"Oh yes, this way" Nigel motioned to the two arrivals to fallow him. They walked towards a crowd of KND nurses and doctors. "This isn't a pretty sight." The trio entered the center of the crowd of operatives, finding Numbuhs 41 and 43 a mess. "They've been like this since we got here. They all have."

Numbuh 2030 and Kayla looked around, to find teenagers all in the same state as Numbuh 41 and 43. Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed, he was all too familiar with what the teens and the operatives were experiencing. "What happened to them?" Kayla's curiosity compelled her to ask.

"Legion happened." Numbuh 2030 said seriously. "How long have they been under his toxin?"

"Since midnight" Nigel answered. "Numbuh 362 would like to speak with you, seeing as you're the one with the most knowledge and experience with this particular villain."

"What's not to know, he killed one of our friends and he also poisoned shipments of soda with his nightmare toxin. And as of Operation: Arctic Circle, he's been the only villain unaccounted for."

"Look Nolan, Numbuh 362 really needs you to consult with us on this…after all it was the Prospectors who brought Legion in the first time around." Nigel shook his head. "I read the report Nolan, I know how this must be for you but if we're going to stop this psycho you need to help."

Numbuh 2030 nodded. "So where is Rachel?"

"She's right over there" Nigel motioned towards the KND Supreme Leader, who was talking with several KND medics.

"So what? She finally decide to get out of the paper work and get a breath of fresh air?" Numbuh 2030 asked somewhat surprised to find Rachel not on the Moon Base.

"I guess so" Nigel said before the trio walked towards Rachel. "I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to excuse us, this is KND business."

"Says the guy who lets his girlfriend practically run rampant with his Sector whenever she visits" Numbuh 2030 said unamused.

"…Touché." Nigel said before they reached Rachel. "Ma'am."

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2030, N…you aren't an operative" Rachel pointed at Kayla.

"Yeah, we get it, I'm not an operative" Kayla rolled her eyes.

"She's with me ma'am" Numbuh 2030 spoke up.

"Alright then." Rachel crossed her arms. "As you can see Numbuh 2030, this is definitely the work of Legion."

"I can already tell. What I want to know is what he was doing here in the first place." Rachel handed Numbuh 2030 a shipping manifest, showing a shipment of chemicals to be delivered last night to the teens.

"We'd actually like you to tell us what he was doing here."

Numbuh 2030 inspected the manifest. The manifest indicated several chemicals were being imported and nothing else. "My guess is that he needs more chemicals to make his nightmare toxin."

"Thank you, Numbuh 2030. You can go if you like." Rachel said taking back the manifest from the Prospector Leader.

"Wait. That's it?" Numbuh 2030 almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Nolan…this is officially a Sector V mission." Rachel said, knowing already how Numbuh 2030 would react. "And before you even try to ask for this mission, the reason why you aren't on this is because you're too close to it. This would become a personal affair, clouding your judgment."

"Of course it would be personal…after all he did kill one of my friends." Numbuh 2030 said solemnly. "Numbuh 362 ma'am, that mad man is my responsibility, he's my villain, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because they lack the experience necessary to bring him down."

"Don't worry Nolan" Nigel said putting his hand on the Prospector's shoulder "My team is the best. We can handle anything he can throw at us."

Numbuh 2030 shook his head. "I hope you're right Nigel…for yours and your team's sake." Numbuh 2030 sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look…if you're going to fight this guy, I recommend you create an antidote to his toxin soon."

"Why? I thought we already had some in cold storage?" Rachel asked.

"Because he may be a crazed lunatic, but he's also smart. He won't play the same song in every performance if you catch my drift."

"Noted." Nigel said nodding.

Rachel turned to a medic. "Get Numbuh 41 and 43 to the hospital and start working on an antidote. We'll send the teens to the Arctic and handle them there." The medic nodded before running over to his fellow KND medical staff to relay Numbuh 362's orders. "Numbuh 2030, thank you for your input. Stand by though, we may need you."

"Got it." Numbuh 2030 said before walking back to the 2x4 helicopter with Kayla.

Rachel turned to face Nigel. "Alright, Numbuh 1 I hope you're ready."

"Me and my team are, ma'am." Nigel saluted Numbuh 362 before walking away. "If I don't come back, tell Lizzie I'm sorry for being late."

Rachel could only shake her head. She was good friends with Nigel. She didn't like him being with Lizzie. But she had to be supportive of Nigel, especially now as she had just sent him to face one of the most evil villains anyone in the KND had ever faced. "You can tell her yourself Solider!"

Faraway from the port, atop a large building. Hiding in the shadows of the building, an alien boy in strange red and silver armor resembling medieval armor with a red hood and black face plate, watched Nigel and Rachel. "So these are the two." The boy said to himself as he watched. "One is of the prophecy. The other is not. I know just the way to find out which is which."

The boy stepped out of the shadows and raised his arm as a mystical sword erupted from his gauntlet. The humanoid alien slashed the air, cutting shining lines resembling and 'x' with a line down the middle into the air. The blade retracted into his gauntlet as the lines he'd cut into the air began to expand into a portal. "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" he shouted before jumping through. The portal closed behind him. Vanishing in a brilliant flash.


	3. III: The Backstory

**CH3...would have had it been longer...but It seemed appropriate to end it here.**

* * *

**General Root Beer Production Capital, One Year Ago**

A man in a black coat, wearing a burlap sack mask with a noose keeping it tight around his face, hummed as he poured a green and yellow powder into a batch of root beer. The man continued his work, until six kids burst into the factory through the windows.

"Hands where we can see them!" a boy with dark hair exclaimed as he aimed a 2x4 weapon at the man.

The man raised his hands above his head, turning around slowly. He let out a low cackle before throwing his arms forward, releasing a hidden gas in his coat. The kids all inhaled the gas, their eyes shooting open immediately. "Fear me."

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Present Day**

Numbuh 1 sat patiently in his command chair as he and the rest of Sector V waited for Numbuh 362's parting orders. Knowing they'd be there for a bit, Numbuh 1 had taken up Numbuh 2030's earlier offer and was now reading mission reports from the first encounter with Legion.

When he first began to read through the contents of the file on his stationary computer at his side, there in black in bold, it read: 'Do Not Engage Alone'. A warning surely.

The file also included information on the operatives who'd first fought Legion. The Prospectors were the ones assigned. The Prospectors had their ups and downs in their time. The Prospector roster was always in constant flux. The core group had remained the same, but they've taken more losses than any other sector…if they could be counted as a sector that is.

Nigel shook his head as he read one of the statements. 'He is insane.' The three words from Numbuh C-130's report were all was needed to sum up Legion.

Nigel couldn't help but shake his head again. '_What have I gotten us into' _the Sector V Leader thought. _'How could we have let this guy escape?'_

"Numbuh 1" Rachel's voice called out to Nigel, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yes ma'am?" Nigel asked as he turned away from his computer.

"Numbuh 202 prepared a list of possible places Legion may be hiding out at. Each place will have all of the necessary equipment to create his toxin." Rachel said to Nigel, handing him a USB drive before turning around. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Well, you narrowing down the search is pretty lucky" Nigel smirked.

"If you say so" Rachel said, having been one of the operatives who had attended Numbuh 3:16's funeral, she could only hope Nigel and the rest of his sector would be spared that fate. "Just come back in one piece. No need to live up to being Zero's son."

"Yeah" Nigel let out a laugh "No need."

Rachel then departed from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Nigel let out a sigh, before noticing his team mates had been there the whole time.

"Boy! If Lizzie was here she'd be slappin' you for even knowing Rachel's name!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

"Ha. Ha." Nigel mockingly laughed. "Can we get on with our suicide mission now?"

"Suicide Mission?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed surprised. "Ah thought only that geeky squad with the two connectas' was assigned suicide missions?"

"We should go home then, I brought my 'Get Better Real Soon' Rainbow Monkey instead of my 'Terrified Forever' Rainbow Monkey" Numbuh 3 said in a sweet tone, one that brought up the question if she even understood the reality of the situation at hand.

"So…where too?" Hoagie asked as he activated the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engines.

"One of these locations" Nigel said, tossing the USB drive to Hoagie, who expertly caught the device without looking.

"Right." Hoagie inserted the drive into a slot. A screen to the Sector V pilot's right began highlight five locations on a virtual map. "The closest location is in Delaware."

"Then we head to Delaware." Nigel said coolly. He nodded to Hoagie to take off. The pilot hit several buttons and levers until the shabby camper took off into the morning sky.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

"So…Legion's some big jerk then, huh?" Kayla asked as she leaned against a wall of the cemetery.

"Yes, he is." Numbuh 2030 simply answered as he began to walk up the hill once more. "And thanks Kayla, thanks for understanding."

"Two way street" Kayla smirked as she raised two fingers.

"Right, two way street. I'll be back down in a bit; I've still got some things to say." Numbuh 2030 said before heading back up the hill.

"Remember, after this we're going to do something fun!" Kayla shouted as Numbuh 2030 walked up the hill, getting out of hearing range. Kayla could hear a faint reply, causing her to smile. Her smile turned to a frown as her phone began to ring. She simply pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"_Ah, hello Kayla, are you making any progress?" _Father's voice said over the phone.

"Kind of…look Father…after this…I'm able to go back to my normal life…right?" Kayla asked as low as a whisper, fearing the possibility Numbuh 2030 might hear her.

"…_Yes of course my child. Why?" _Kayla could hear the sense of interest in his voice.

"Nothing really…I hate lying to him." Kayla said sadly, narrowing her eyes.

"_Oh please…think of it this way. He's your ticket to getting your old life back. Now do as I have ordered and carry on with your mission. The rest of your team is waiting for you to give the signal." _Father said, reminding Kayla of her goals.

"Right…yeah…Kayla out." Kayla hung up on Father. She mentally berated herself. _'…Sorry Nolan…nothing personal.' _

The sound of an explosion rocked the cemetery. Kayla looked up to see black smoke rise up from where Numbuh 2030 had headed too. "Nolan!" Kayla yelled before running up the hill, concerned for the wellbeing of the Prospector Leader.

Nearby in a tree. Numbuh 58 and 99 sat in a tree, having watched Kayla's conversation over the phone, both the operatives smirked. "What a better way to get back at the jerk." Numbuh 99 smiled evilly.

"Yep" Numbuh 58 smirked. "What Irony."


	4. IV: The Effects

**Chapter 4. Also I thought of a theme song for this story, it would be 'Real World' by All American Rejects.**

* * *

**Q****uahog, Rhode Island**

"Two way street" Kayla smirked as she raised two fingers.

"Right, two way street. I'll be back down in a bit; I've still got some things to say." Numbuh 2030 said before heading back up the hill.

"Remember, after this we're going to do something fun!" Kayla shouted as Numbuh 2030 walked up the hill, getting out of hearing range.

As he made it up the hill, Numbuh 2030 turned around and shouted back to Kayla, "After this we can go to the park, I hear they've got free rides for some celebration!" Numbuh 2030 could make out Kayla smiling, a sure sign of approval.

Numbuh 2030 smiled. The Prospector leader made it to the top of the hill, failing to notice the pollen was green a yellow colored. He made it to Dillon's grave, but to his surprise, the grave had been dug up and his casket was missing. "What the…" Numbuh 2030 trailed off before being kicked into the hole and falling into the casket.

Numbuh 2030 looked up and to his horror, there stood Legion cackling maniacally. "I remember you…you're the one who stopped us the first time." Legion said calmly, before shaking violently.

"What did you do to him?" Numbuh 2030 yelled as he jumped out of the casket and began to climb up.

"Who now?" Legion asked in a more sinister tone before being punched in the face. Legion fell to the ground as Numbuh 2030 aimed a 2x4 weapon at his head.

"H.A.T.C.H.E.T. online" he muttered. "Now talk Legion. Where. Is. He."

"Hah…do you mean…him?" Legion pointed behind Numbuh 2030. The KND operative turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face, sending him crashing through a tree.

Numbuh 2030 looked up; his blood shot eyes widened in horror as before him stood one of his oldest friends, Dillon. "…Dillon?" Numbuh 2030 asked disbelievingly.

"_I. AM. MONGER!"_ Dillon yelled as most of his skin disintegrated and was replaced with bone and metal, now resembling a robotic zombie of his former self. Dillon picked up the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and charged at Numbuh 2030, who dodged, causing Dillon to charge off the hill and land on grave marker resembling a needle.

Legion ran up behind Numbuh 2030 and stabbed him with the syringes on his fingertips, injecting the Prospector with his nightmare toxin. The Prospector kicked Legion away as he started to see hallucinations.

Legion started to walk away as Numbuh 2030 started to pull the trigger of the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. and randomly shoot things.

As black smoke erupted from a crater, Kayla ran up the hill, finding Numbuh 2030 of the ground twitching and shaking violently. "Nolan! What's wrong?" Kayla yelled as she tried to calm Numbuh 2030 down.

"H-he w-was h-here…" Numbuh 2030 said as he kept his eyes shut. "K-kayla, I n-need t-to know…is t-the grave left un-ntouched?"

Kayla looked over to Dillon's grave, seeing nothing wrong with it. "No, why?"

"Is…the H.A.T.C.H.E.T. in m-my hand?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Yes, Nolan. Yes it is."

"L-legion…it was Legion. I'm afraid to open my eyes now…" Numbuh 2030 shook as he covered his closed eyes with a hand.

"Do I call someone? What do we do Nolan?" Kayla asked frantically as Numbuh 2030 began to look sickly, his red veins becoming more visible and his skin paling. Numbuh 2030 pulled his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. out of his pocket and held the mouth piece to his face.

"H-H-H.E.A.D.S.E.T., authorize u-user Kayla Valera…" Numbuh 2030 said weekly as he handed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to Kayla. "C-call Numbuh 362…"

Kayla placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. over her head and spoke into the mouth piece. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Numbuh 362."

* * *

**Abandoned Rock Candy Factory, Delaware**

Nigel crouched as he stealthily sneaked into the building that had been highlighted on the USB drive. He climbed through a broken window and looked around, no movement. Nigel pulled out a laser pointer and pointed it out of the window. He pushed down on the button repeatedly, signaling the rest of Sector V that it was safe to enter.

Each one of the other members of Sector V entered the building through other means. Numbuh 5 snuck in through a hole in the side of a wall. Numbuh 4 entered through a hole in the floor, as did Numbuh 3. Hoagie simply walked through the front door.

"Alright team, split up in teams of two, Numbuh 5 you and Numbuh 2 will search down here. Numbuh 3 and 4 search the second floor; I will search the third floor." Nigel said to the group, all of whom nodded in agreement. "Good luck, be safe."

Hoagie and Numbuh 5 searched the bottom floor of the deserted factory as the others walked up a flight of stairs. Numbuh 5 checked the surrounding area for any equipment that could be used to help create any toxin. Finding none, Numbuh 5 rubbed her chin in thought. "If this was used to create rock candy…then shouldn't there be something like beakers or somethin'?"

"Hey, Numbuh 5" Hoagie called over to the Sector V second in command, who ran over. "What is that?" Hoagie pointed to an unknown green liquid that had leaked out of a broken syringe.

"Legion must've been here" Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers. "Remember how when they found Chad, he looked like he was given a shot? Well, looks like we found the syringe."

"Well…at least he has the decency to toss out the syringes he's already used" Hoagie said as he inspected the syringe. "This one was tossed, it didn't break during use."

"Okay then…he's not here, let's get the others" Numbuh 5 said before pulling Hoagie by collar and walking up the stairs to the second floor.

On the third floor, Nigel sought out for Legion. The bald brit saw the outline of a body standing in the shadows and hid behind a card board box. He pulled out his S.P.I.C.E.R. and jumped over the box, aiming the 2x4 weapon at the figure in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to be a kid in what appeared to be medieval armor with a hood and faceplate. "I have been watching you Numbuh 1, to see if you are ready." The boy said before throwing his arm in the air, causing a glowing sword to sprout forth. He then stabbed his sword into the floor and began to carve markings into it. The kid then disappeared in a flash of bright light, leaving behind a marking in the floor.

Numbuh 1 inspected the marking left behind by unknown kid. The Sector V leader pulled out a camera and took a picture of the glowing carving. He put his camera back in his pocket. He inspected the rest of the third floor, finding nothing.

Nigel walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by the rest of Sector V, who had all been walking up the stairs. "I didn't find anything guys." Nigel said to his friends.

"Not even any equipment?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"No, not even" Nigel answered her question somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, us either" Numbuh 4 said as he crossed his arms.

"He was here" Numbuh 5 said holding up a plastic bag with the syringe in it. "He must've raided the place for equipment and left right after."

"Then he'll probably be somewhere else then" Nigel rubbed his chin "We'll have to begin searching immediately." Just then, Nigel's P.I.P.E. began to ring. Nigel picked up his pipe like communication device and answered the call. "Hello, this Numbuh 1 of Sector V speaking."

"_Numbuh 1..there's been an incident."_ Rachel said solemnly.

* * *

**Moon Base, Medical Wing.**

Nigel burst through the doors of the medical wing. The rest of Sector V lagged behind as Nigel ran to the emergency room. There, he found Numbuh 362, Kayla, and Numbuh 2030 who was on the medical bed with eyes covered up.

"What happened to him?" Nigel asked concerned for his fellow operative.

"Legion happened" Rachel answered seriously. "He attacked Numbuh 2030 in the cemetery. He apparently infected him with his toxin early on before confronting him." Rachel then pointed to five red marks on the side of Numbuh 2030. "We believe he was also injected with toxin as well."

"What will happen too him?" Nigel asked.

"I'll live" Numbuh 2030 said without moving. "Is that you Numbuh 1?"

"It is Numbuh 2030" Nigel said walking to the side of Numbuh 2030's bed.

"Good, when you find Legion, take his toxin and force feed it to him for me" Numbuh 2030 said before coughing.

"I will." Nigel promised as Numbuh 99 and 58 walked into the room fallowed by the rest of Sector V.

"Seeing that Nolan here won't be getting better anytime soon…" Numbuh 58 trailed off.

"Me and Numbuh 58 would like to propose that we decommission him early." Numbuh 99 finished.

"No way" Rachel stepped forward in between the two decommissioning officers. "Why don't you two go back to doing your jobs, we're busy."

"Fine, sure" Numbuh 58 said as she and Numbuh 99 backed away. She turned to look at Kayla who was wearing Numbuh 2030's H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Ever wonder what would happen if that thing fell in the wrong hands? Someone could steal the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E."

Kayla's eyes raised slightly in shock. "Leave, now" Numbuh 2030 said lifting up his arm weakly as he held up a 2x4 clip based weapon.

"We're leaving, we're leaving." Numbuh 99 rose his hands up in defense. The two officers then exited the room.

"They did leave, right?" Numbuh 2030 asked aloud as he was unable to see anything with his bandages over his eyes.

"They left, Nolan. You can go back to sleep" Kayla said in a soothing tone to the Prospector leader, who fell back on the bed.

"Did you find anything Numbuh 1?" Rachel asked the bald brit.

"Yes, we did. Legion's been to one of the locations, he's taken all of the equipment from the factory though. He could be anywhere." Nigel said plainly to the Supreme Leader.

"He doesn't have all his equipment." Numbuh 2030 said, drawing everyones attention to him. "He's going to need more syringes."

"Right he tosses them out after use" Numbuh 5 snapped her fingers.

"Now where would be the easiest place to steal syringes for evil use…?" Nigel asked aloud.

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Legion stood outside of the hospital and inhaled. He exhaled and then ran into the building.


	5. V: Hospitals

**Well here's ch 5. **

* * *

**General Root Beer Production Capital, One Year Ago**

_The man laughed as he ran down a catwalk, followed closely behind by Numbuh 2030, 3:16, and 832. "We need to press on!" the dark haired operative yelled as his greatest fears were brought to life before his eyes. _

"_Fools! Give up now before my toxin over whelms you!" the man yelled before turning around and spraying more of his nightmare toxin at the three KND operatives. _

_They coughed and gagged as their hallucinations intensified. "Go with god" Numbuh 3:16 muttered before fighting passed his fears and charging at the man. _

"_John wait!" the dark haired boy yelled, reaching out for his friend before collapsing onto the ground._

_Numbuh 3:16 jumped forward and punched at the man. The man side stepped and pulled out a syringe with a green and yellow liquid. He then grabbed Numbuh 3:16 and injected the liquefied version of his toxin into the Prospector's head. _

"_JOHN!"_

* * *

**Father's Mansion, Present Day**

"But Father…!" the Delightful Children whined.

"Not now can't you see that I'm busy plotting with the Delightful Children 2.0?" Father exclaimed as he caught on fire. The Delightful Children's eyes widened in fear, they ran out the room. "Gosh! I wish I adopted you guys than them, after all you get results!...Or at least Kayla does." Father said as he and the Delightful Children 2.0's attention was drawn to the blinking dot on a virtual image of the Moon Base.

"Wow…I thought it would take her longer to get onto the Moon Base." A kid with a flamethrower said astounded with Kayla's progress.

"Pfft…I know it's necessary for her to do this but…after this can I be the one who takes down that KND operative?" Connor asked, Father detecting a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"You will have your chance when Kayla gives us the signal. You shall bring me the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. so I may personally see to its destruction with _extreme_ prejudice." Father said as his irises began to resemble an inner fire.

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia **

The Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed outside their residential hospital. When they arrived, memories of the time Bradley, the honorary KND baby skunk, had been sent here after a horrible accident flooded their minds.

"Man…I just hope Cree isn't going to be pretending to be a nurse again…that was terribly confusing" Hoagie said as he landed the flight capable shabby camper in the Hospital's parking lot.

"At least we ain't here for that lousy skunk again" Numbuh 4 said recalling the events of that mission.

"Or how you don't have to be worried a certain somebody isn't crushing on a different guy?" Numbuh 5 teased Numbuh 4, knowing fully well of his feelings for Numbuh 3.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Numbuh 4 said trying to play it coolly.

"Enough." Nigel said seriously. "Need I remind you of what we're doing here?" Nigel watched as his friends and team mates shook their heads. "Good, remain vigilant; I don't want another operative to wind up on a hospital bed or worse."

"At least we don't have to far to get treated" Hoagie said to lighten the mood.

"Ya just had to make that stupid joke didn't you?" Numbuh 5 shook her head at Hoagie.

Nigel walked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., weapon drawn. Soon the rest of the members of Sector V followed, each one armed with a sidearm of their own. They entered the hospital and checked each part of the entrance, only finding the nurse manning the front desk to be curled up in a ball and rocking back in forth.

"He is definitely here" Hoagie summed up.

"Legion must've injected like eighty tons of toxin into her!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she noticed the scared look on the nurse's face.

"No, he couldn't." Nigel said as he walked to a map of the Hospital. "Legion's here for syringes, which means he couldn't have inject this adult. He must be using an air based version of his toxin, and it's just as effective."

"Then what are we waitin' for! Let's get this guy!" Numbuh 4 raised a fist.

"Numbuh 5, where would the medical equipment be in this Hospital?" Nigel asked his second in command.

"Third floor" Numbuh 5 answered coolly as she hefted her S.C.A.M.P.P. onto her shoulder.

"Then we go to the third floor" Nigel pointed to an elevator. "Quickly! To the elevator!" The five ten year olds rushed to the elevator, only to find it to be out of order. Nigel thought for a moment as he tried to devise another way to gain entry to the third floor.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. Using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. we'll fly a floor above the third. Then using the ropes we'll swing into the third floor." Nigel said his plan aloud.

"Or" Numbuh 5 spoke up as she pointed at a door adjacent to the elevator. "We could use the stairs."

"The stairs work too" Nigel admitted a bit sheepishly.

The Sector V operatives rushed up the stairs reaching the third floor in less than a minute.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"Hey Nolan" Numbuh 832 said as he entered the ER in the Moon Base. He took in Numbuh 2030's appearance, he looked paler than flour and his red veins were exposed through his skin. The Prospector leader also had his eyes bandaged up.

"That you Josh?" Numbuh 2030 asked aloud.

"Yeah...I would've been here earlier but Numbuh 362 had me go and pick this up" Josh said holding up a book. "The Book of KND."

"I'd rather not use my eyes right now." Numbuh 2030 said dryly.

"I know" Josh turned to see Kayla sitting in a seat next to the bed. "Maybe she can read you something from the book…maybe something about Numbuh Zero."

"Personally, I don't think even Numbuh Zero dealt with this." Numbuh 2030 let out a light laugh.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay any longer" Josh said as he began to walk to the door. "Someone has to act as the leader while you're in here. Get better soon Nolan."

"I'll try." Numbuh 2030 said right before he heard the door open and footsteps moving away. The door closed, leaving only Numbuh 2030 and Kayla in the room. "I'm sorry Kayla."

"What?" Kayla looked up from the book of KND to look at Numbuh 2030.

"Sorry we aren't at doing something fun like I promised." Numbuh 2030 smiled a bit.

"You're crazy." Kayla laughed. "You're here possibly dying from whatever it was you were injected with, and then you just apologize for something that doesn't matter right now."

"Well then I'll take my apology back" Numbuh 2030 cracked a smile.

"Anyways…" Kayla opened up the Book of KND. "Where should I start?"

Numbuh 2030 could barely hear Kayla's question as even behind the bandages covering his eyes, he could see many horrendous events in his life replay. "What was that Kayla?"

"I asked where I should start." Kayla asked once more.

"How about the beginning, I feel nostalgic" Numbuh 2030 said as he could see images of an old man with a sword in his cane flew high up into the air and shot electricity from his fingertips. "Yep…definitely the beginning."


	6. VI: The Nightmare

**Well here is ch6. But first off, before you get confused, the italics represent Nigels hallucination.**

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Sector V quickly made their way up the stairs, kicking open the door leading to the third floor. "Numbuh 5, lead the way. Numbuh 4, cover the rear" Nigel ordered his teammates.

"This way, the medical equipment is in a room to the left" Numbuh 5 said motioning down the hall. The five child operatives moved silently but quickly. They noticed, on the way, that several other hospital staff was running around as their greatest fears manifested before their eyes.

"Man…I'd hate to see what they're seeing" Hoagie cringed at the site of the adults.

"They're everywhere! The kids are everywhere!" one nurse shriek before falling over.

Numbuh 5 and Hoagie exchanged glances. "Figures" they both said.

Sector V reached the room, Nigel planted his ear to the door and could hear the sound of savage grunts and glass and file cabinets being thrown aside. "He's in there" Nigel announced to the rest of Sector V. "Prepare to breach the door."

The operatives entered the room. Nigel kept his S.P.I.C.E.R. eye level. Before Nigel could react, the sound of bodies hitting the ground echoed throughout the wrecked room. Nigel spun around, only to be punched in the gut by Legion.

"We're sorry to have wasted your time" the maniac said calmly, raising his hand in front of Nigel. "But maybe this'll make up for it." Legion's gloved fingers recoiled and sprang forward, releasing a green and yellow gas.

Nigel coughed and gagged as he inhaled the airborne toxin. He fell to his knees as Legion laughed. The room began to spin as he blacked out.

* * *

**Moon Base: Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

Numbuh 59 sat comfortably as he played video games. The door to the squad's quarters opened and Numbuh 99 and 58 walked in.

"Numbuh 59, you won't believe it!" Numbuh 58 exclaimed with an evil smile.

Numbuh 59 paused his game and thought for a moment. "…The princess admitted her feelings for me and you guys got me a new game system?"

"No…" Numbuh 58 trailed off.

"We overheard Nolan's special friend talking to Father over a phone." Numbuh 99 smirked.

"…So why are you telling me this instead of just telling Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"It's the perfect revenge. Of. All. Time."

"…So the princess didn't call me back then?"

* * *

**Virginia Hospital, Virginia**

Nigel held his head in pain as he looked to his friends.

_They each lay still on the ground. Nigel reached out to Numbuh 4 and shook him. "Numbuh 4, get up. We have to keep going. We can't let Legion get away." Nigel shook the blonde aussie once more, getting no response. He then checked his pulse, finding none. Nigel shut his eyes, knowing one of best friends was gone._

_Nigel turned to see the Numbuh 5 slumped up against a file cabinet, her red hat covering her eyes. Nigel could tell that she too was gone. A tear descended down his cheek as he realized the same fate had befallen Hoagie and Numbuh 3. _

"_NIGEL!" _

_Nigel turned towards the door. To his surprise, he saw Lizzie grasping at the tile floor. "NIGIE!" Lizzie yelled before being dragged out of the room. The sound of Legion's horrid laugh echoed down the hall._

"_Lizzie!" Nigel yelled. He ran to the door and flung it open. He looked down the hall to see Lizzie be dragged down another hall. Nigel ran down the hall, turning down the other hall. Nigel ran down another hall, finding Fanny and Patton lying on the floor. "Numbuh 60? Numbuh 86?"_

"_Numbuh 1?" Patton asked weekly before expiring. _

"_Why?...Why didn't you stop him…?" Fanny asked before expiring beside Patton. _

Nigel shook his head. He rubbed his blood shot eyes. He turned back to spare one last glance at two of his fallen comrades. To his surprise, however, he saw only a patient with red hair and a janitor with a beanie.

_Nigel rubbed his eyes again disbelievingly. He opened his eyes to see the bodies of Patton and Fanny back in place. He shook his head, casting out his doubts and rushing down the hall once more._

"Stop fighting!"_ Legion's voice echoed throughout the halls. _

_Nigel continued down the hall. He spotted Lizzie being dragged into an elevator. "Nigie! Help!" Nigel ran towards the elevator. The elevator doors closed a mere feet away from his reach. _

_Nigel banged his fist against the metal door and silently cursed. He noticed the elevator heading to the roof. Nigel turned to the stairs and began to head up to the roof._

"Resist is futile!" _Nigel could hear Legion's voice as if he were beside him. _

_Nigel collapsed on the railing of the stairwell. He lifted up his head to see Numbuh 2030 slumped up against a wall. "Fight him…you're stronger than him…" Numbuh 2030 fell to the side as he expired._

_Nigel forced himself back to his feet and kept on going. _

"Stop fighting me!" _Legion's voice boomed._

_Nigel made it to the top of the stairs. To his surprise once more, another of his comrades stood dying before him. Numbuh 362, Rachel, was keeping herself up by using her yield sign. "I didn't say you could give up solider…" Rachel smiled before collapsing. _

_Nigel rushed to Rachel's side. He cradled her head as she passed. He closed her eyes a laid her down. _

"_Nigel!" _

_Nigel turned to the door. He got to his feet and kicked the door open. At the far edge of the roof, Nigel could see Legion holding Lizzie in a headlock. _

"Give up!" _Legion's voice boomed. Nigel held his head and fell to his knees. _"You cannot stop me! Give in!"

_Nigel got up to his feet and slowly walked forward. He raised up his S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot at Legion. The shots simply phased through the villain._

"Give in to your nightmare!"

_Nigel fell to his knees once more _as flashes and blurs of Legion appeared before his eyes. _Nigel bawled his fists and started punching the air around him. The feeling of his fists connecting with solid mass, combined with the sound of grunts, while he punched the air drew the Sector V leader's suspicion. _

_Nigel let out a scream of anger. He got onto his feet and reeled back his arm. He threw it forward, _punching Legion in the face.

Legion flew backwards into an AC unit. "How?" Legion asked disbelievingly. "How did you resist our toxin?"

Nigel rubbed his bruised knuckles. "Give up Legion, you're through."

Legion shook violently, "You honestly think we are just going to stay and waste our time with one brat?" Legion shook violently once more, "Please…we have a grander plan in store for the world."

Legion cackled maniacally before running towards the edge of the roof and leaping off. Nigel looked over the edge of the roof, only to find no sign of Legion. Nigel's P.I.P.E. began to ring, he answered the call.

"Numbuh 1 here" Nigel answered coolly.

'_Numbuh 1? Where are you?'_ Nigel could here Numbuh 5's voice clearly. He silently let out a shaky breath.

"I'm at the roof, Abby. I had a run in with Legion, he got away." Nigel said relieved that what he'd seen was never real.

'_That sucks. After we came too, we took inventory; turns out the creep stole enough equipment to cook up something pretty dangerous.'_

"We'll have to continue pursuing him then, while I make my way down make a list of what he took, we'll run it by a science nerd later and see what he could be working on." Nigel said before ending the call. He walked back into the stairwell.

Nigel stopped immediately as he entered the stairwell. Before him stood the kid in medieval armor. "Are you the one the prophecy spoke of?" the kid asked before his blade erupted from his gauntlet. He stabbed the floor and began to cut an image into the ground. A portal opened and the kid disappeared.

Nigel inspected the image the kid left and took a picture. "Interesting" he muttered to himself before walking down the satirs.


	7. VII: Cryptic Passage

**Sorry for not updating this one, I've been working on KND: Aggressive Tndencies which is actually a technical sequel to this and my school hasn't gotten out yet. But, yeah, this chapter goes more into the subplot.**

* * *

**Moon Base**

"And then Numbuh Zero pulled a giant laser cannon from out behind his back and blasted Grandfather, saving the world from his reign." Kayla from the Book of KND "I'm sorry Nolan…but I find this Numbuh Zero character hard to believe."

"So did a lot of us a month back" Nolan answered calmly. "But yeah…he's real." Despite his calm tone, Nolan was shaking inside as the effects of five concentrated injections of Legion's toxin were messing with his mind.

Despite reading passages of the Book of KND to Nolan, Kayla was also inspecting the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "Hey, Nolan what does the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. stand for?" Kayla asked.

"It originally had no meaning, but then someone at the Undersea lab found out about it and coined an acronym. Handy Ear Accessory Details Super Esoteric Things, personally I don't really care for the acronym, but as long as no one else can figure out how to make one I'm alright with it." Numbuh 2030 sighed, "Morpheus knows what anyone would be able to do if they had it."

"So then why did you make the H.E.A.D.S.E.T?" Kayla asked, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

"I found some leftover blue prints from Numbuh 1772 after I became an operative, I created it and burned the blue prints, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is too dangerous to have it fall in the wrong hands."

"…Then what's the difference if it's in your hands?" Kayla asked, only this time Numbuh 2030 didn't reply immediately.

"...Because I set a limit to what I do, you see Kayla, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is the ultimate skeleton key, perfect for a ol' Locksmith like me, anything I need to hack it's hacked giving me my own backdoor."

"I see" Kayla turned her eyes back down at the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "The ultimate skeleton key…"

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

Nigel rubbed his forehead, still recovering from the effects of Legion's nightmare toxin. "It was so real" he said aloud. Nigel looked up at the ceiling of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and began to get lost in his thoughts.

A television screen popped down from the ceiling and turned to face Nigel. _"Numbuh 1, what's your status?" _The image of Rachel asked, shaking Nigel out of his thoughts.

"I'm alright ma'am so is the rest of the team for that matter. I had a run in with Legion; even in small doses that toxin of his is powerful." Nigel removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"_Legion infected you with his toxin?" _Rachel shouted, visibly concerned for the Sector V leader.

"Yes, but I overcame his toxin just in time. I won't lie Numbuh 362, It was quite scary, it seemed so real." Nigel chuckled, not visibly showing any signs of how disturbed he really was. "Unfortunately, however, Legion had gotten away. He mentioned something about a 'grander plan for the world'."

"_That doesn't sound good." _

"It isn't." Nigel placed his sunglasses back on his face. "Sector V will return to the search immediately ma'am."

"_You sure? I can always send Decommissioning Squad or The Prospectors." _Rachel said, hoping Nigel would accept her offer.

"No thank you ma'am, we're not going to let some other group suffer just because I couldn't handle a nightmare."

"_Alright then, I'll check in with you every hour to see your progress. And Nigel…good luck." _The TV screen went to static and propped itself back up in the ceiling.

Nigel reclined in his chair as he withdrew two photos from his back pocket. He set the photos down on the table and began to inspect them.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 continued to lay in the bed, twiddling his thumbs as he continued to relive past horrific events in his life, as Kayla read passages from The Book of KND.

"_And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well." Jonah Icarus cackled evilly. _

"What was that Kayla?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Just some short passage." Kayla said as she moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "The funny thing is that it was written in a torn piece of paper, the papers older than the rest in the book."

"If it isn't a bother, could you read that again?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he sat up and moved to the bandages covering his eyes and head.

Kayla nodded and began to read the passage once more. "And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well."

Numbuh 2030 pulled the last of his bandages off of his head and threw them aside. "Can I see the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?"

"Nolan, you're supposed to keep those bandages on until they come back with an antidote!" Kayla said concern in her voice.

"I'm going to need my eyes for this. So could you hand me the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?" Numbuh 2030 asked once more as he pulled a USB cable out from his back pocket. Kayla removed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from her head and handed it back to Numbuh 2030.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked as Numbuh 2030 inserted the USB cable into a slot in the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Almost a year ago or so, during one of the Prospectors' first missions, we fought an old business man who could fly and shoot lighting from his hands. His name was Jonah Icarus."

"You mean the guy who used to own Icarus corp. before the merger with Evil Adult Industries?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, same guy. Well when we fought him, with the help of a freelance peacekeeping agent, we stopped his plan to turn everyone on the Earth into adults. However, during the confrontation, he kept reciting that same passage." Nolan said as an eye piece flipped out of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"You sure it's the same thing?" Kayla asked, her curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"I'm about to find out. Back during the civil war, I had Numbuh 10-Speed get psych reports and video footage of the Icarus during his stay at the Arctic Prison." Nolan pushed a button on the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., activating the video feature. "I also modded the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to allow sound for videos."

The video on the small eye piece began to play. On the eye piece, Numbuh 2030 could see Jonah Icarus in a strait jacket rocking himself back and forth, reciting the same passage over and over again. _"And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well. And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well.-"_

Numbuh 2030 cut the video. Kayla sat in her seat, slightly stunned from the voice in the recording and how that it was what the passage said word for word. "What does it mean?" Kayla asked.

Numbuh 2030 pulled out the USB cable and handed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. back to Kayla. "I'll be right back; I've got to have a word with someone."

"Nolan! That doctor…or at least I think he was a doctor…either way he said that you should rest!" Kayla jumped out of her seat and placed a hand on Numbuh 2030's shoulder.

"Sorry, I've got to have a word with the only guy in the KND who could possibly be kept in the loop on everything." Numbuh 2030 said, walking out of the emergency room.

Kayla stood there, watching the door. She looked down at the floor as she placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. atop her head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call secure channel 20-20, code word 'head shot'."

"_Code word accepted." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T A.I. said aloud.

"_Hello, Benedict Uno here." _ Father said from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Father, it's me Kayla. It's time." Kayla said biting her lip, knowing fully well that her actions would most definitely harm Numbuh 2030 and the rest of the KND in the process.


	8. VIII: The Message

**CH 8 of Legion's Shadow. The story is drawing close to the end now.**

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

Nigel sat silently as he examined the photos he'd taken of the two markings the kid had left for him. In one of the photos, the image of half a circle with a line struck through it in in wood. In the second photo, a mark opposite to the other with what appeared to be the second half of the circle with a line cut through it as well.

Nigel thought for a moment before hitting a button in his armrest. A photo scanner popped out of his chair and brought itself to his side. He placed the photos on the scanner and pressed the on button. Nigel pulled up his personal computer and examined the scanned images. He hit the combine option, resulting in a new image: a perfect circle with a 'V' running down it.

Nigel rubbed his chin as he thought what the circle meant. Then an Idea pooped in his head. "Computer, overlay image atop a map of the locations I originally found the markings." Nigel commanded the main KND A.I.

Another television screen extended from the roof, showing the image above a map that labeled the past two locations where Nigel encountered the vanishing kid. The 'V' pointed out another location on the map, an abandoned broken down amusement park.

As the rest of Sector V entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Nigel placed his equipment back in their rightful slots in the command chair. "Team" Nigel said addressing his friends. "Who's up for stopping at an amusement park?"

* * *

**Moon Base: Emergency Room**

Kayla stood there, watching the door. She looked down at the floor as she placed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. atop her head. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call secure channel 20-20, code word 'head shot'."

"_Code word accepted." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T A.I. said aloud.

"_Hello, Benedict Uno here." _Father said from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Father, it's me Kayla. It's time." Kayla said biting her lip, knowing fully well that her actions would most definitely harm Numbuh 2030 and the rest of the KND in the process.

"_Good, the Delightful Children 2.0. are on their way." _

"I've also acquired a means of taking over the Moon Bases systems." Kayla said, a hint of regret in her tone.

"_I take it we should thank that fool for our new advantage." _Natalie's voice cut in, as the Delightful Children 2.0.'s boarding craft struck against the side of the emergency room wall. The outer door opened and the rest of the Delightful Children 2.0. filled out. "So, how're we doing this?"

"With this" Kayla pointed to the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"Great work Kayla." Connor said walking closer to her. "Now all we got to do is find the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and then we're set.

"Kayla, seal off all of the KND." Natalie ordered.

Kayla nodded, silently cursing. She lowered the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mouth piece and spoke into it. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T…initiate utter Moon Base lockdown. Also, locate the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and set waypoint."

* * *

**Moon Base: Numbuh Infinity's Office**

Numbuh Infinity sat at his desk, listening to another one of Numbuh 74.239's ideas. "You see Jeremy; it will be the perfect final test!" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed as he went through a slide show. "We simply steal the Delightful Children's next birthday cake, then we have a massive scavenger hunt, then when either Numbuh 362 or Numbuh 1 wins…I pick my nose and shake hands with either one of-"

"Wait, wait, wait, I need to stop you there." Numbuh Infinity shook his head. "…You're going to _pick your nose_ and _then_ shake hands with either one of them?"

"Yep…the most sly way to teleport him or her to the launch site." Numbuh 74.239 nodded his head.

"…" Numbuh Infinity only stared at Numbuh 74.239, casting him a dumbfounded look. "…But what if they notice that you have a booger on you hand? What if they just don't shake hands with you?"

"I'll be very persuasive."

As Numbuh Infinity shook his head in dismay, the door to his office shot open with Numbuh 2030 walking in. "Numbuh 2030? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Numbuh Infinity questioned as Numbuh 2030 drew closer to his desk. Before he could react, Numbuh 2030 reached over, grabbing Numbuh Infinity by his collar and throwing him over the desk across the room.

"Numbuh 2030, what is the meaning of this?" Numbuh Infinity questioned as he tried to get back onto his feet, only for Numbuh 2030 to grab him by his collar and lift him off the ground.

"I'm going to ask this once, and only once, where did the Book of KND originate from?" Numbuh 2030 questioned, noting that Numbuh 74.239 was in the room with a slideshow. "Because we both know Numbuh Zero didn't create it, he found it."

"It'll be easier to answer your question at _ground_ level." Numbuh Infinity said uneasily.

Numbuh 2030 let go of the diplomat, letting him fall on the ground. "Now talk."

"You must realize how bad this'll look in the eyes of the rest of the KND?" Numbuh Infinity smirked.

"Do you think I care? Now answer my question." Numbuh 2030 withdrew his clip based pre-chewed gum shooting 2x4 sidearm and aimed at Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh 2030's bloodshot eyes narrowed as his finger slightly squeezed the trigger.

Numbuh Infinity gulped before regaining his composure. He cast Numbuh 74.239 a silent cry for help, only for the science officer to shake his head and back away. Numbuh Infinity straightened up and began to speak, only for Numbuh 2030 to interrupt him.

"'And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood. And then the villain will burn. And so the hero will burn as well', sound familiar?" Numbuh 2030 restated the passage in the Book of KND.

Numbuh Infinity looked at the ground, knowing there would be no way to dissuade Numbuh 2030. "I will send you a memo immediately; there is much to tell you that I do not have the time to do myself."

"You'd better." Numbuh 2030 said walking out the door to Numbuh Infinity's office. "Or else I'll be back." Numbuh 2030 glared at the KND diplomat, only for a steel door to shoot downward in front of him, locking him out of the office.

Numbuh 2030 turned to see all of the rooms around him begin to lock down.

"_Attention. Attention. Lock Down Initiated." _The KND A.I. said over the Moon Base intercom.

* * *

**Abandoned Amusement Park**

The Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the gates of the broken down amusement park. Nigel exited the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., turning around to see Numbuh 5 and Hoagie about to get up from their seats and join him. "Guys, this is something I need to do alone." He said to his friends.

"If you say so Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 nodded.

"Just be careful, the nightmare toxin must still be in your body." Hoagie cautioned.

"I beat the nightmare, I beat the toxin." Nigel said before walking off towards the theme park. He kicked open the rusted gates and walked forward, into the park. He looked around and scanned the area, catching sight of a figure atop the Ferris wheel.

"Really?" Nigel sighed. "Out of all the places he has to be." Nigel sighed once more before clapping his heels. His boot jets immediately kick started and he shot into the air, flying towards the Ferris wheel.

Nigel landed on top of a passenger car. He looked up to see the kid in medieval-like armor looking down at him from his passenger car. "I knew you would find me." The kid said calmly.

"It wasn't hard, you left me a map." Nigel said, crossing his arms. "Who are you and what do you want? Why have you been watching me?"

"I have many names, rather than my code number, but I would prefer that you call me Azrael , loyal member of the GKND." The kid said calmly, taking note of Nigel's puzzled expression.

"The GKND? Is that like the splinter cell or something?" Nigel asked, his brow raised.

"I bring you a message Numbuh 1. Dark days are coming. The prophecy is coming true. You are the one who will bring balance to the scales. You are the one who will save us on this day. But in doing so events will occur that you cannot stop. From the ashes the fires shall rage and the KND will burn. Your enemy will burn. And so shall you." Azrael said as his sword extended.

"I don't really believe in fairy tales." Nigel uncrossed his arms.

"Believe what you will Numbuh 1. The message has been delivered, we will meet again." Azrael rose his arm and slashed at the passenger car he stood on. He carved in four letters as smoke arose from the burned metal. He turned and slashed the air before shouting, "Kaleg de' thel vorah!" With that, Azrael jumped through a shining tear in the air, which disappeared in a blinding flash.

As the smoke cleared, Nigel climbed up on the passenger car the boy had stood on, finding the letters 'GKND' burned into the metal.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Mega Mom and Destructo Dad begrudgingly walked into the abandoned soda factory. Pure anger being their dominant emotions. "Thank you for coming." Legion said from atop a catwalk. Beside the multiple personality villains, Chad Dickson sat with a bag over his head. "As you know, we have your son. If you'd like his safe return, you will accomplish the following tasks for us."

Legion grabbed two sacks of powder and threw them off the side of the catwalk, directly in front of Mega Mom and Destructo Dad. "If you don't comply with my demands…we kill your son."

"What is it you want of us?" The Dickson parents lowered their heads.

"I want you to pour that powdered version of our nightmare toxin into the world's number one selling water company. The world will be consumed in fear and despair." Legion cackled maniacally and shook uncontrollably. "The perfect world for me, myself, and I."


	9. IX: Invitation Accepted

**I'm finally on Summer Break. And now I have time to work on this, but here's another chapter of KNDLS!**

* * *

**Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

As Nigel entered the shabby camper, Numbuh 3 handed Nigel a piece of paper. "What is this?" Nigel asked Numbuh 3 as he inspected the paper.

"Oh, while you were gone, the fax machine thing printed this out" Numbuh 3 said in her usual cheery tone. "I think it's a birthday invitation."

At Numbuh 3's words, Nigel crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside. "We don't have time for a birthday party, we have to find Legion and stop whatever it is he's planning." Nigel walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. command chair, taking his seat and strapping on his seat belt. "Now all we need to know now is where he is.

One of the many television sets in the ceiling deployed, stopping above Hoagie, giving everyone the privilege to watch. An image of Legion's masked face appeared on the screen. His sickening laugh echoed throughout the shabby camper.

"_Hello Kids Next Door" _Legion spoke lowly, giving way to a sinister cackle. "_You all know who we are, but we'd rather get to know you. If you'd like to foil our latest plot, meet us at the Hydra National Water Purification Plant. I feel that this should end perfectly. What better way than letting our adversaries watch as we plunge the world into an eternal nightmare."_

The transmission ended. The T.V. screen shot back into the ceiling, leaving Sector V in a solemn mood.

"What's our course of action Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked coolly.

"Set a course to the Hydra National Water Purification Plant. I do believe we've been given an invitation to a party, a party we won't miss." Nigel pulled out a M.U.S.K.E.T. and held it at the ready.

"But you said we don't have time for parties." Numbuh 3 said confused as she unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

"Ugh! This is different Numbuh 3." Nigel squeezed his temples.

The shabby camper began to take off into the night sky. Numbuh 3 took the time to look over the piece of paper, reading it aloud. "'Help. Moon Base has been forced into lock down. Delightful Children are here. Help us. We're all locked in rooms. For the love of zero, help. Exclamation point.'" Numbuh 3 only gave off a puzzled expression. "This is a weird birthday invite."

* * *

**Moon Base: The Vault**

Kayla led her team down the metal halls of the Moon Base, the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. guiding her. "You sure it's this way?" Natalie asked.

"That's what this says." Kayla tapped the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"You sure that sap you've been playing didn't booby trap it?" Connor asked, as he and the rest of the Delightful Children 2.0. kept their eyes trained on the sealed off doors containing various KND operatives.

Kayla rolled her eyes at Connor's question, turning to face him. "I should break one of your limbs for your doubt Connor. Prior to this, Nolan registered me as one of the few who could use this thing."

"Looks like you struck a nerve." Natalie said as they drew close to a large metal door. "This is?"

"Yes." Kayla pulled the mouth piece down to her mouth and spoke into it. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., open the doors." At her command, the doors to The Vault opened, revealing the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E in the middle of the room.

The Delightful Children 2.0 entered the room, checking their surroundings. Before they realized it, four KND operatives dropped down from their hiding spots, weapons drawn. "Hands up!" Numbuh 99 exclaimed as he and the rest of his team surrounded the group.

"Well, well, look at what we have here." Numbuh 58 smirked as she aimed her weapon at Kayla. "It's Nolan's special friend, I bet he had a part in this, probably helped plan it too."

"You guys again?" Natalie said disbelievingly. "Didn't we smash you four the last time we were on the Moon Base?"

"We've been gettin' ready for a rematch." Numbuh 59 rose his fists. "After this we're going fling you all into isolation in the Arctic Prison, personally."

"Well then!" Connor punched his palm. "Let's get ready to break some KNDorks!"

* * *

**Moon Base: Hallways **

Numbuh 2030 rushed down the hall he'd originally come from. He stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor, gripping the side of his head.

"_Numbuh 2030…" Numbuh 2030 looked up to see the zombie form of Dillon standing before him. "Numbuh 2030…"_

Numbuh 2030 got back onto his feet and walked through the illusion of his deceased friend. He ran back down the hall to the medical wing in the Moon Base, finding the doors to have been broken through, but from the inside. Numbuh 2030 took note of this and continued on into the medical wing, finding the few operatives within to be unconscious.

Anxiety built up as Numbuh 2030 feared for Kayla's safety. He entered the ER room he'd left her at, to his shock, he found a boarding craft resembling that of the Delightful Children 2.0. "No…"

Numbuh 2030 ran out of the Medical Wing, running to a room with the word 'Prospectors' written in marker on it. Numbuh 2030 tried the handle to the door, finding it locked down like all of the rest. Numbuh 2030 turned to a panel in the wall and proceeded to rip it off. He cut through the wires, rearranging them and connecting them with different wires. The door slid open and Numbuh 2030 walked inside.

Numbuh 2030 walked to a wall of custom 2x4 weapons, picking up a pair of gauntlets and a bag of marbles. He tossed out the empty clip in the clip based weapon he'd carried with him, and reloaded it. He strapped on the gauntlets to his arms, punching a set of numbers on the gauntlet's key pads. He pulled a gas gun and grappel gun off the wall and stuffed it in his back pocket. Numbuh 2030 then picked a 2x4 weapon resembling a sawed off shot gun, making sure it was loaded, before exiting the room.

The sound of weapons being discharged rang from the direction of The Vault. Numbuh 2030 raised the shotgun-like weapon and began to head towards the source of the noise, hostile intent visible in his eyes.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

Legion watched from a window as the Sector V S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the front of the plant. The villain turned to his two unwilling assistants. "Have you two preformed your tasks?"

"Yes." Mega Mom and Destructo Dad said, gritting their teeth behind their helmets.

"Good." Legion said turning back to the window. "Prepare a proper welcoming for our guests, I must address them properly."

As the Dickson parents walked off to perform their new task, Legion walked off towards the mixed product of water and his nightmare toxin. He tossed a device into the air and caught it. "At the flip of a switch…this tank full of the toxin will contaminate all water sources in the plant…and then…by morning…the world will drown in its worst nightmares."


	10. X: Unholy Nightmare

**In all honesty, I originally was going to make it longer...but I thought that this was good enough...that or thats me just being lazy, either way.**

* * *

**Moon Base: The Vault**

Numbuh 58 pulled the trigger of her M.U.S.K.E.T., sending a volley of mustard blasts at Kayla. Kayla dodged, letting the mustard blasts connect with one of the Delightful Children 2.0. Kayla hit a button on the side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T., causing part of it to detach and move under her ear, forming into a barrel of weapon. The barrel of the HE.A.D.S.E.T. shot out an eraser, taking the M.U.S.K.E.T. clean out of Numbuh 58's hands.

Connor and Numbuh 59 charged at one another, exchanging punches and sending one another flying. Numbuh 99 kicked at a girl with two knives, sending her flying only to be punched by Natalie. Numbuh 91 leapt forward, punching the kid with a flamethrower.

Numbuh 58 kicked at Kayla, who caught her leg and punched the pilot. Numbuh 58 regained her balance and jumped forward, punching Kayla and sending her flying. The H.E.A.D.S.E.T. flew off of Kayla's head and landed in Natalie's hand.

Numbuh 58 drew another M.U.S.K.E.T. and aimed at Kayla and Natalie. "I don't know who to shoot…" Numbuh 58 said aloud. "…Either the leader of the second rate delightfuls…or Nolan's special friend?"

Before Numbuh 58 could make up her mind, a glowing blue blot of energy collided with her M.U.S.K.E.T., causing it to disassemble in her hands. Everyone in the room turned to see Numbuh 2030 standing at the doorway of The Vault, his blood shot eyes twitching.

Numbuh 2030 reloaded the shotgun-like weapon and took aim once more. He took note of how Numbuh 58 had Kayla and the Delightful Children 2.0's leader at gun point. His eyes looked around at all of the combatants, noting some weary of fighting and others ready to continue. "You alright Kayla?" Numbuh 2030 asked, concerned for said girl. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm alright Nolan." Kayla waved over to Numbuh 2030, hoping the KND operative wouldn't discover her true allegiances.

"Nolan! She's been working for Father!" Numbuh 59 pointed at Kayla. "She's been playing you man!"

"What are you doing Doug?" Numbuh 99 asked, alarmed by Numbuh 59's actions. "We weren't supposed to let him know! If he didn't we could've gotten him decommissioned!"

Numbuh 2030 looked over to Kayla. "Is it true?" he asked, sadness and fear clear in his tone.

"I'm sorry Nolan." Kayla stood up, turning away from Numbuh 2030.

"You're entire meeting was orchestrated." Natalie said gaining Numbuh 2030's attention. "She was the only one who's identity wasn't revealed to you during our first confrontation. She was the perfect choice for this mission. She was to gain any valuable information that could help us get back on the Moon Base. The she got her hands on this." Natalie tossed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. up in the air and caught it. "The ultimate skeleton key? How correct you were."

Numbuh 2030 turned back to Kayla, seeing her putting together a collapsible sniper rifle. "And here I thought that sniper had a conscious." Numbuh 2030 sighed as he noticed the H.E.A.D.S.E.T's mouth piece was deployed.

Numbuh 2030 felt emotions pass through him in the blink of an eye. Sadness, regret, anger, rage, and then finally…acceptance. Numbuh 2030 smirked and looked up to the ceiling. "You know Kayla…I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier…about the H.E.A.D.S.E.T."

Everyone stood silently as they waited for the twelve year old to continue. "What's the difference if it's in my hand or somebody else's'. Well…for starters…I know everything about it…including the failsafe password."

Numbuh 2030 brought his head down to look at the H.E.A.D.S.E.T in Natalie's hands. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T, initiate Protocol Q."

"_Password needed for this directive." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T's A.I spoke aloud, causing many in The Vault to wonder what was going on.

"Password: 'Broken Crutch'."

"_Password accepted. Beginning self-termination process now. Have a nice day." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T's A.I. said in a cheery tone.

The H.E.A.D.S.E.T exploded in Natalie's hand, causing her to jump back. She looked back at Numbuh 2030 and glared at him.

"Yeah…" Numbuh 2030 began as he held the shotgun-like weapon in one hand and the pre chewed gum shooting weapon in his other. "…I just did that…"

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

Nigel pushed open the front door to the water plant slowly. He looked around, not seeing Legion, he motioned to the others. They entered the plant and started to look around for any sign of the psychopath.

Nigel walked silently up a staircase. To his surprise, waiting for him were Meg mom and Destructo Dad. "What are you two doing here?" Nigel exclaimed as he aimed his weapon at the two adults.

"They are here to assist us in creating a perfect world." Nigel turned his head to see Legion standing on a walk way over a giant vat of water. "You see Kids Next Door, our plan was simple, create enough nightmare toxin to pollute this water, and then introduce it to the world via air or ingestion, thus creating a world in our image."

"This guy has some serious problems." Mega Mom muttered.

"Silence or we kill your son!" Legion exclaimed as he walked over to a tied up Chad. "He's already been introduced to one dosage of my toxin…we wonder how he'll fair against five more?"

"This guy's insane." Numbuh 5 shook her head as she and the other members of Sector V rushed up the stairs.

"Just for that comment…I do believe we should give you a small taste of what the world will look like." Legion muttered as he pulled out a gas grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it at Nigel's feet. An aerosol variant of the nightmare toxin exploded out of the gas grenade, engulfing the members of Sector V.

* * *

**Moon Base **

Numbuh 2030 pulled the triggers of his weapons, letting loose a barrage of blue energy and pre-chewed gum. The Delightful Children 2.0 dodged as the decommissioning squad stood at the sidelines, deciding their next course of action.

"So…do we help Nolan or help the Delightfuls?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"I don't know who I hate more…" Numbuh 58 shook her head.

"We'll sit this one out, let Nolan weaken them, we'll move in and finish them afterwards." Numbuh 99 scoffed.

Connor smacked the G.U.M.M.E.R. out of Numbuh 2030's hand and kicked him aside. Numbuh 2030 hit a wall and fell to his knees. The girl with two knives rushed Numbuh 2030 and brought her knives down on him. Numbuh 2030 raised his left arm to block, causing her to impale his arm through the gauntlet with both knives.

Numbuh 2030 grunted in pain before kicking at the girl's leg, bending it. As the girl let go of the knife handles to hold her leg, Numbuh 2030 smacked her with the butt of his 2x4 shotgun, knocking her out. Numbuh 2030 got to his feet and began to pull the knives out of his arm.

"That looked like it hurt!" Natalie exclaimed as a boy with a guitar and a girl with batons ran at Numbuh 2030.

"Crud…" Numbuh 2030 muttered.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

_Nigel fell to his knees. He looked up to see two menacing monsters, one pink and one red. _

"_Oh look honey." The pink monster said deeply. "These kids look so good to eat!" _

"_Then eat away my dear!" The red monster exclaimed before raising its finger. A dark green laser shot out and zapped Hoagie, causing him to turn to stone. _

"_Numbuh 2!" Nigel exclaimed as Hoagie fell over. _

"_Ah, look at this one!" The pink monster exclaimed, pointing at Numbuh 3. A dark green laser shot out of her finger, zapping Numbuh 3 and turning Numbuh 3 to stone. _

"_Numbuh 3!" Nigel exclaimed as Numbuh 3 fell over._

_The red monster zapped Numbuh 4, turning the blond aussie to stone. Nigel watched in despair as the pink monster zapped Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 fell over, breaking into several pieces. _

_A grey monster that had a large claw on one hand and chains covering the other stomped down a flight of stairs and walked up behind the pink and red monsters. "Don't you see kid!" the grey monster's voice boomed. "We are the ruler of this domain. Your nightmares are like candy to us. And soon the world will suffer your fate!" _

_The grey monster spun around and stalked off. "Do what you wish."_

_The red monster picked Nigel up by his neck and raised him up off the ground. "I believe you need a time out…permanently!" The monster smashed Nigel onto the metal floor. _

_Nigel stared at the monsters flaming eyes. Nigel froze in fear as the monster repeated his action again. Nigel glared as he felt pain. Nigel punched the monster across his face, causing it to et go of him. _

_Nigel rolled away and pulled out his S.P.I.C.E.R. The S.P.I.C.E.R. turned into a venomous snake before his very eyes. Nigel tossed the snake away and backed away as the pink monster drew closer, its eyes burning blue. _

"_Keep in mind, a mother knows best!" The pink monster yelled before lunging at Nigel. The monster struck Nigel, sending him over a railing. _

_Nigel grabbed the railing and looked down to see a bottomless void. Nigel's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as terror took over. _

"_Everlasting nightmare!" the grey monster's voice echoed around Nigel. "Give in. Give in. Give in!"_

_Nigel shut his eyes. He took in deep breath and let it out. He climbed up and over the railing, falling onto the metal floor. _

Nigel's eyes began to burn bright behind his sunglasses, causing Mega Mom and Destructo Dad to exchanged unsure glances.

* * *

**Moon Base **

The kid with the guitar smacked Numbuh 2030 against a wall. Kayla looked away, not bringing herself to look. The girl quickly jabbed Numbuh 2030 with her batons and jumped over him. She smacked him in the back, pushing him forward only to be hit again with the kid's guitar.

"Nice job Josie." The boy with the guitar applauded.

"Thanks bro." The girl, Josie, bowed.

"Slag it." Numbuh 2030 muttered before pulling out the gas gun in his back pocket. Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger and covered his mouth and nose. The gas covered Josie and her brother. They breathed it in and fell over unconscious.

"What did they just breathe?" Natalie asked, enraged at the siblings defeat.

"Knock out gas…" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he got up once more. "Way easier than getting in a fist fight."

"I'll remember that." Connor muttered as he put on his helmet. He raised his fists and stalked towards Numbuh 2030.

"Right…" Numbuh 2030 sighed as he began to feel lightheaded. He looked down to his left arm, finding blood seeping out of the gauntlet. "…I just can't catch a break can I…?"

Connor answered by punching Numbuh 2030 in the gut.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"What's he doing hon?" Destructo Dad asked.

"I don't know dear." Mega Mom said worried. Nigel walked forward, his eyes burning red behind his sunglasses. "Maybe we breathed in that nightmare toxin too?"

"Nonsense, our helmets have air filters…whatever that kid's doing…its real." Destructo Dad said taking a step back.

_Nigel pushed on forward, images of friends dying flying past him. "Nigel!" Rachel screamed as she disintegrated. Nigel forced himself not to look, his mind fighting the toxin. Nigel stumbled, an army of miniature Numbuh 101s running past him, each asking for his autograph. _

_The monsters backed away, fire began to surround Nigel. Nigel pushed past the fire, feeling no pain. "Just another hallucination." Nigel reminded himself. "None of this…none of this is real."_

Before Nigel's eyes, the hallucinations manifesting from the nightmare toxin began to cut away for reality to slowly take its place. Nigel over his shoulder to where his teammates had been turned to stone, instead, he found them stupefied. Nigel let out a sigh of relief before returning his attention to the Dickson parents.

Legion's eyes narrowed behind his burlap sack mask. "This is…interesting." Legion said calmly before shaking violently. "This is impossible! He's fighting the toxin!" Legion yelled as he thrashed around. Legion shook violently once more before regaining his composure. "Will you two shut up! And no, it's not impossible, he did the same thing back at the hospital!"

Legion shook violently once more. "The I suggest we do something about it, now."

Nigel shook his head before he ran forward, jumping into the air. Nigel brought his fist down on Mega Mom's head, knocking her over and cracking her helmet. Destructo Dad raised his finger and aimed at Nigel.

"This'll show you to harm my wife!" Destructo Dad exclaimed before shooting a laser at Nigel.

Nigel dodged by rolling to his right. Nigel dashed forward and slid between Destructo Dad's legs. Destructo Dad spun around, only to be greeted by several punches from Nigel. Destructo Dad's helmet cracked and broke before being shoved and tripping over Mega Mom.

Legion pulled a large canister out from a box and dragged it over to the edge of the railing. He turned the knob and flung it over, causing it to land between Nigel and the Dickson parents. Legion's nightmare toxin began to erupt from the canister, flooding the entire plant.

Nigel, Mega Mom, and Destructo Dad, coughed and gaged as the toxin took a hold of their perception of reality.

_Mega Mom held her head as a red flaming ogre turned to roar at her. Destructo Dad spun around to see a pink banshee screaming beside him. _Both Dickson parents raised their fingers and blasted the other, stupefying one another.

Nigel fell to his knees; he held his head in pain. Legion hit a button on a control panel, causing the water plant to brighten to life. The psychotic multiple personality possessing villain slowly walked down a flight of metal stairs and walked towards Nigel.

_Nigel looked up to see a shadow being with five sharp digits on one hand and rusty chains dragging down the other. Its features were hidden behind a grey hood, its horrid smile and yellow eyes, however, glowed in the darkness._

"_Children such as you always halted my plans!" the monster shrieked as it drew closer. "Your mind can only take so much. I once met a kid apart of your organization…he found that out as his mind crumbled under his nightmares."_

"_Give in!" the monster yelled._

Nigel shook his head in his hands. His hands shook as he pressed them to the floor. Nigel proceeded to push himself up as the metal floor began to burn.

_Nigel stood and stared into the monsters eyes, showing that he would fight back._

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 hit the floor of The Vault hard. Connor picked him off the ground and held him above his head. "You know, I got sent to juvie for doing this to my teacher." Connor laughed.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm…I'm so sorry." Kayla whispered.

Numbuh 2030 let his right arm fall in front of Connors helmeted face and smirked. Numbuh 2030's hand unfolded, revealing a speaker like glove attached to the gauntlet. "Cover your ears." Numbuh 2030 muttered as his thumb tapped the speaker. The speaker boomed, quickly cracking Connor's helmet and causing the boy to drop Numbuh 2030 as he retreated from the sonic gauntlet.

"…Thanks Edward…" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he forced himself back onto his feet. Numbuh 2030 turned around to face Connor and rose his fists.

"I'm going to do more than break your back." Connor stomped forward.

Connor punched at Numbuh 2030, knocking the Prospector backwards. Numbuh 2030 spun around and elbowed Connor, breaking his helmet's visor. Connor punched Numbuh 2030 repeatedly in the gut, only for his helmet to be removed and smacked with it. Connor threw another punch, only for his fist to be caught by his helmet. Numbuh 2030 head-butted Connor pushing him back.

Connor swung, hitting Numbuh 2030's jaw. Numbuh 2030 jumped up and brought his bloody fist down on Connor's head. Connor punched Numbuh 2030 and kicked his knee. Numbuh 2030 jumped to his left and threw a punch, only to be blocked By Connor.

"Slag it." Numbuh 2030 muttered as he ripped off his left sonic gauntlet and smacked Connor with it repeatedly until it broke in two. Connor fell over unconscious, his head covered in bruises.

Numbuh 2030 let the pieces of the gauntlet fall to the floor as he walked towards the remaining members of the Delightful Children 2.0. "Alright…who's next?"

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"Even when you've been given three dosages of our toxins in the same night…you still fight it." Legion shook his head. He raised his hand with five syringes and walked towards Nigel. "Let's see how you fair against five concentrated dosages." Legion ran forward and impaled Nigel with his syringes, injecting the bald brit with his nightmare toxin. "Now…face the everlasting nightmare!"

_Nigel fell backwards as everything around him began to turn into a nightmarish color. "Tick tock, tick tock." Nigel turned to see his father, Monty Uno, standing beside him. "Please son, run on home, we're about to miss supper."_

"_Not now dad." Nigel replied as his head began to hurt. _

"_Hey Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 appeared in place of Monty, her tone cool as ever. "Numbuh 101 lost a bet and's buyn' us some sodas at Lime Rickey's, let's go."_

"_No." Nigel placed his hands back onto his head as the pain grew. "I can't…we can't…we-we have to stop Legion…" _

"_Come on Nigie." Lizzie gushed as she appeared in place of Numbuh 5. "Let's go on a date, away from your work. Let's go have fun, forget the KND and hang out with me."_

"_No…sorry Lizzie…I can't." Nigel said sadly as his head began to hurt even more. "I…I…"_

_Lizzie stuck out her hand for Nigel to take. "Come on, one little break from work isn't going to hurt now, is it?"_

_Nigel looked up to see Rachel standing over him. Rachel stuck her hand out for Nigel to take. "You're not going to give up on us now…are you solider?" Rachel smiled. _

"_No…" Nigel said moving his hand from Lizzie's to Rachel. _

"_You don't owe them anything." Lizzie said as both she and Rachel moved away from Nigel. _

"_We need you Nigel…more than you can understand." Rachel said outstretching her hand. _

"_You've given them everything. It's time you got a break for your hard work." Lizzie said as she outstretched her hand. _

"_Are you just going to quit on us Nigel?" Rachel asked hurt._

"_Come on Nigie, let's go…let's go and have a good time." Lizzie said sickeningly sweet. _

"_I'm sorry…" Nigel said as he got onto his feet, his head hurting even more. Lizzie began to brighten up as Rachel began to fade. Nigel, however, walked towards Rachel and took her hand. "I haven't given everything…not yet." _

Nigel's eyes opened as he found he'd regained his perception of reality. Nigel looked around, finding everything to be the same. "What…what was that?" Nigel asked himself, earning the attention of Legion.

"Impossible!" Legion exclaimed, his eyes wide open behind his burlap sack mask and hood. "How is that possible! You should be dead! No one, not even that kid from last time, could possibly handle that much of the toxin!"

Nigel looked up at Legion and glared behind his sunglasses. "It's over freak show, finished."

Legion cackled. "No, it's only started to get interesting!" Legion jumped off the catwalk, landing on the one Nigel stood on. Legion raised his syringe covered hand over his head, "Time to die."

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 avoided a burst of fire from Garfield's flamethrower. "Hold still and burn!" Garfield exclaimed as he held down the trigger of his flamethrower.

"Get slagged." Numbuh 2030 muttered as he jumped upwards and landed on Garfield's flamethrower. Numbuh 2030's weight forced the flamethrower out of Garfield's hand and onto the floor to be crushed under the KND operative's feet.

"You son of a firefly." Garfield cursed before being socked by Numbuh 2030. Garfield fell to the floor, unable to get back up.

"That's five." Numbuh 2030 muttered. "Anyone else want their bones broken?" A boy with dyed blonde hair pulled out two Tasers and rushed Numbuh 2030. "Fine then." Numbuh 2030 limped forward.

The boy thrust his Tasers forward, only for Numbuh 2030 to smack his arms away and smash his fists against his head. The boy fell over; he moved to clutch his head in pain, only to shock himself with his Tasers into unconsciousness. Numbuh 2030 pulled the Tasers out of the boy's hands and tossed them aside.

Natalie turned to two other members of her team, a boy and a girl, and motioned to them. They readied their weapons and stalked forward towards Numbuh 2030, ready to strike at him. Numbuh 2030 limped forward and blocked the girl's pipe. He ripped it out of her hand and smacked the boy with it. Numbuh 2030 twirled the pipe in his hand and hit the back of the girl's leg, giving her a dead leg. The girl and boy fell over, both clutching their pain ridden body parts.

Numbuh 2030 tossed the pipe aside and halted. He took a look around, taking in the sight of the injured combatants, the four decommissioning officers watching, Natalie gritting her teeth, and Kayla looking away.

Numbuh 2030 let out a shaky breath. He brought his blood shot eyes back to Kayla. "I'm going to offer you this chance…leave…I don't…I can't do this to you." Kayla brought her head up and looked into Numbuh 2030's eyes.

"I'm going to slit your throat." Natalie said coldly as she pulled out a knife. She ran at Numbuh 2030 and stabbed downward, only for him to catch her arm. Numbuh 2030 bent Natalie's arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"…Kayla…just please…" Numbuh 2030 said weakly as he walked up to Kayla. "Leave now…with your teammates…"

"I think that's enough." Numbuh 58 said pulling out a M.U.S.K.E.T. She walked towards Kayla and aimed her mustard based sidearm at her head.

Numbuh 2030 pulled Kayla's rifle out of her hand and aimed at Numbuh 58, causing the pilot to stop in her tracks. "No…they are leaving and you four are going to stand by the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and guard it until I can shut lockdown off."

Numbuh 58 backed away as Numbuh 2030 began to help Kayla drag the injured and battered members of the Delightful Children 2.0 away to their boarding craft in the ER in the medical wing.

They loaded the silently. Kayla broke the silence. "…I'm sorry…I truly am."

Numbuh 2030 sighed. "Yeah…we're going to need to talk later." Numbuh 2030 said sadly. "Well…you'd better be off."

"Yeah…" Kayla said like a whisper as she boarded the boarding craft. The craft detached, causing the Moon Base to instantly cover the hole left behind.

Numbuh 2030 slumped down against a wall, staring blankly at a diming light.

* * *

**Hydra National Water Purification Plant**

"We will admit…you are by far the most worthy foe we ever encountered." Legion said as he slashed at Nigel.

Nigel jumped back and ripped a piece of melted metal from the railing to use as a weapon. "And you are by far the most insane lunatic I have ever faced." Nigel jumped into the air and brought the piece of metal down on Legion, who blocked with his chain covered arm.

Legion jumped up and kicked at Nigel, who used the piece of metal to block. Nigel pushed forward, pushing Legion back. Legion slashed at Nigel, who ducked and smacked Legion with the piece of metal, pushing Legion back again.

Legion swore as he jumped backwards and dodged Nigel as jabbed the piece of melted metal at Legion. Legion used his chained arm to grab the piece of metal, his eyes widened as he retracted his hand. "Ow! Gosh darn it! Hot hand! Hot hand!"

Nigel raised a brow and looked down to the piece of melted metal in his hand. "Doesn't feel hot to me." Nigel shrugged it off and continued with his barrage of jabs.

Legion threw his chains forward, wrapping around Nigel's legs and pulled the Sector Leader off his feet. Legion pulled his chains and dragged Nigel closer to him. He raised his syringe hand and cackled. "Ready for another trip down the nightmare lane?"

Nigel glared behind his sunglasses. He stared at the syringes, noting that the green-yellow liquid within each one began to bubble. "Let's see if you can do that all over again!" Legion exclaimed. Legion jumped and shrieked in pain as his syringes exploded as his liquefied nightmare toxin burst out. "H-How?" Legion babbled as he fell over, resulting in him pulling Nigel up to his feet.

Nigel struggled out of the chains and walked over to Legion. "It's over, you lost."

"No, no we haven't." Legion said lowly as he got back onto his feet. He spun around and dashed to a stairwell. Nigel sprinted after him, running up the stairs behind the multiple personality villain.

The eventually reached the top of the stairwell and onto the roof of the water plant. "Give up Legion, there's nowhere left to run." Nigel said lowly.

"Good…because we're done running!" Legion spun around and slashed at Nigel with his broken syringe hand. Nigel jumped back and dodged repeatedly. Nigel clicked his boots together, causing his rockets to pop out and shot up into the sky. Legion looked up and scowled. "Get back down here and fight us!"

Nigel shook his head as he hovered. "Like I said, it's over Legion." Nigel flew away, out of Legion's sight.

"That's right! All you can do is run from our unholy nightmares! But the moment that water hits the line, you won't be able to run at all!" Legion exclaimed crazily. Nigel hovered and aimed. He blasted forward, quickly coming back into Legion's line of sight. "Well…we're screwed." Legion muttered as Nigel slammed into him, knocking them both off the roof of the power plant.

Nigel boosted downward, pushing Legion in front of him. They crashed into the parking lot, creating a crater. Legion groaned in pain as he tried to move. The sound of bones snapping quickly made the multiple personality villain to rethink movement.

Nigel stood up above Legion and smirked. "You're done Legion…you're done."


	11. XI: The End to a Beginning

**And now the final chapter of KND: Legion's Shadow**

* * *

**Moon Base: Medical Wing**

Nigel sat up in a bed. A KND doctor walked in with a tray. On the tray was a syringe with a blue liquid, bandages and disinfectant. "This is going to sting a little." The doctor cautioned. The doctor moved to clean Nigel's arm.

"I don't even see why I should be given an antidote…I already fought past the toxin." Nigel muttered as the doctor positioned the syringe.

"Numbuh 362's orders, she doesn't want to take any chances with your health and wellbeing." The doctor said before stabbing into Nigel's skin and into a vein. He injected the antidote directly into Nigel's blood stream.

Nigel sighed as the doctor removed the syringe and applied a Band-Aid. "I hate needles." Nigel muttered.

"Well, looks like you went ten rounds with Grandfather himself." Nigel brought his attention away from his arm and to Rachel, who was standing at the door way.

"Legion isn't like any other villain I've faced…I'm just glad he's back in custody." Nigel leaned back in his bed and sighed.

"He isn't going to be scaring kindergarteners anytime soon." Rachel smirked, approaching Nigel as the doctor left. "So…how're you feeling solider?"

"…Alright…I take it my team has also been treated?" Nigel asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Hoagie and Abby took the antidote without fighting. We had to trick Numbuh 3…and then Numbuh 4 punched out a number of operatives." Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure if it was the toxin controlling his actions or if it was him just being afraid of a needle."

Rachel and Nigel both erupted in laughter at the idea of Numbuh 4, one of the toughest operatives around, being afraid of a needle. "Numbuh 4 may act tough…but we both know he's got a soft side." Nigel smirked as he removed his sunglasses.

Rachel shook her head as she smirked. Nigel polished his sunglasses before placing them back on his face.

"So, where's Numbuh 2030? Was he already treated?" Nigel asked, having noticed the bed beside his to be unoccupied.

Rachel scratched the back of her neck before answering. "While you were off with your mission…things got complicated on the Moon Base…Numbuh 2030 is seeing to some loose ends."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Park Festival **

Kayla stood in line, waiting for her turn to ride the Ferris wheel. A new cart reached the bottom, the riders exited and the Ferris wheel operator motioned to Kayla. Kayla stepped into the Ferris Wheel cart and took a seat. As the Ferris Wheel operator began to rotate the wheel again, Numbuh 2030 cut through the line and jumped into the cart Kayla was in.

"Hey…" Numbuh 2030 said as he took a seat beside Kayla.

"Hey…" Kayla trailed off, not knowing what to make of the situation. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I mentioned it earlier…" Numbuh 2030 smiled as the cart reached the top and stopped. "Look…Kayla…I just need to know…was it all just an act… or by any chance was it real."

"…Nolan…" Kayla bit her lip. "It was supposed to be…but no…it wasn't all just an act."

Numbuh 2030 sighed in relief. "Look…if there's any chance we could…"

"It most likely wouldn't work out…seeing that everyone on my team wants you dead…and us both being on two opposite sides." Kayla said sadly.

"Well…" Numbuh 2030 fished a piece of paper out of his pocket with a number on it. He handed it to Kayla. "Kayla…after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."

Kayla looked at the piece of paper and then back to Numbuh 2030. She smiled and tucked the paper into her pocket. Kayla leaned forward as did Numbuh 2030.

The decommissioning squad waited in line for the Ferris Wheel. "Did any of you see who cut the line?" Numbuh 58 asked.

"Yeah, he's in that cart up there." Numbuh 59 pointed to the cart at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Numbuh 58 looked up and squinted her eyes. She then looked away and made a gaging expression.

"What's going on up there?" Numbuh 99 asked.

"It's Nolan and that girl Kayla…" Numbuh 58 made another gaging noise. "…that's all you need to know…"

* * *

**Arctic Prison**

Legion sat alone in his cell as a guard passed his cell. "Package from a Mister Ben." The guard said as he threw the package into Legion's cell.

Legion looked at the package. He opened it and found a note card. Legion read the note card aloud, "Dear Legion, although your actions are against the KND, I cannot allow a rabid animal such as you to exist in my kingdom. Enjoy this parting gift. Your old college roommate, Benedict Uno."

The package began to beep repeatedly. Legion flipped it over and found a clock counting down. "We tried boys…we tried…" Legion said to himself as the clock reached zero.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Azrael popped out of a portal and landed in a darkened room. He turned around and bowed to the darkness. "The message has been delivered. Nigel Uno is the one."

'_Good.' _ A voice said from the darkness. _'Contacted Numbuh Infinity, tell him to commence with the alteration of the Sector V tree house.'_


End file.
